


Pixie

by raisedinthunder



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [15]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bickering, Drunkenness, F/M, Pet Names, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: How Levi always ended up in these situations he’ll never know. Yet here he was again, walking an incredibly intoxicated Hange Zoe back to HQ.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541764
Kudos: 78





	Pixie

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request: Could you write about a drunk Hanji trying hit on Levi? Like flirting, trying kissing him or even more (smut if you like)

How Levi always ended up in these situations he’ll never know. Yet here he was again, walking an incredibly intoxicated Hange Zoe back to HQ.

Levi huffed out a sigh as Hange stumbled for what was possibly the millionth time. He wrapped his arm around her waist a little more firmly so she didn’t hit the ground as she burst into another fit of giggles.

‘Oops!’ She giggled, attempting to push her glasses back up her nose, missing completely. Levi rolled his eyes and readjusted them for her. Hange beamed at him.

They made very slow process along the dark cobbled streets. Hange chatting a constant stream of nonsense. Levi just hummed and in agreement every now and then as he did his best to keep her upright. 

‘You’re very short.’ Hange commented after a while coming to a stop.

‘And you’re drunk.’

‘Very short, but you have a nice ass.’ Hange added with a lazy smile.

Levi felt his cheeks warm slightly as Hange looked down at him, before deciding it was best not to respond. Hange was drunk, had no idea what she was saying. He simply readjusted his grip around her waist and tried to get her moving again.

‘You’re just… so… short… so tiny, like those little creatures in that book you gave me…’ Hange continued, still not moving, her face scrunched in the deep thought. ‘Goblin? That’s not it… no PIXIE! Short and cute like a pixie!’

‘Fuck sake. I’m not any damn creature you drunk idiot.’ Levi said tugging her forward again. Cute pixie, what was she talking about? Was she trying to flirt? 

‘My cute lil pixie with a nice ass.’ Hange slurred leaning into him. Levi sighed. 

‘What are you even going on about you lunatic?’ He asked, truly unsure as to why she was talking about his ass, was this really her attempt at flirting? He considering asking her but Hange’s attention was otherwise occupied as he suddenly felt a hand on said ass. 

‘Hey!’ He yelled flinching as her hand squeezed.

‘Hmm, nice.’ Hange commented as Levi tried to squirm away. Which turned out to be very difficult whilst still trying to hold Hange upright. They stumbled a little, Hange ending up with her arms around Levi’s neck. At least she wasn’t feeling his ass anymore. His hands found her hips as he steadied her. 

Hange was giggling again, looking down at him.

‘What now?’ He said, but he didn’t get a reply. Instead Hange leaned in, and Levi… well Levi panicked. Stepping back, completely forgetting that he was the one holding her up. Hange in her drunken state did nothing to stop herself falling forwards and face planting the ground.

‘Shit!’ Levi yelled scrambling back towards her. 

‘Ow.’ Hange groaned as Levi quickly helped her into a sitting position. She pouted at him but didn’t seem hurt, only a little confused as to why she was on the floor. 

With some effort Levi got Hange back on her feet.

‘Fucking hell. Can we just get home please.’ Levi whined when they finally got moving again.

‘Such a grumpy little pixie.’ Hange retorted pressing into his side but thankfully she didn’t stop again. It took another twenty minutes before they made it back to HQ. Stumbling along the quiet streets. Levi had simply chose to ignore the hand that had found its way back to his ass for the entire journey.


End file.
